Critica a una vida cotidiana
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Simpaticamente me fije que hago todos los dias algo comun...lo mismo. Mi critica a mi mismo, pero con el punto de narración tomados de otros autores de libros importantes.Si lo lees y lo entiendes eres genial
1. Otro dia

Hola

Bien este es una historia que surgió hoy día cuando me dí cuenta de que lo que hacía lo hacía todos los días, así que decidí narrarla, pero en una versión Anti yo, me refiero, de una forma que jamás se me habría ocurrido escribir, tomando formas narrativas de escritores famosos, gracias a todos por iluminarme en la literatura, bien, gracias por leerlo.

N/A: Esta historia no es mi historia, es lo más parecida, pero Ernesto Vidal, el protagonista, es un ser totalmente opuesto a lo que soy, me refiero a una persona pesimista, un tanto triste y que lo único que quiere es que el ciclo siga y siga hasta…hoy…

**Crítica a una vida cotidiana**

**Capítulo 1: Otro día (Honor a Julio Verne)**

Abrí por fin mis ojos. Agh, que asco, otra día de escuela, otra día de la "normalidad" que le encanta a las personas, vaya que pereza total, si, lo sé, es muy pesimista mi forma de ver mi día, pero ¿Qué hacer, en especial cuando sucede lo mismo cada 24 horas, cada día me despierto, saludo ya inconcientemente, desayuno con mis hermanas tan cotidianas y finalmente me dirijo hacia la escuela, Todo en el justo orden, todo igual las 24 horas que se dice que tarda la tierra en girar por completo sobre si misma.

Sabía que no valía la pena quejarme, sabía además que se me hacía tarde y que como siempre mi puntualidad era perfecta, sabía que todos me esperaban como todos los días y sabía que mi ropa no me iba a vestir por si sola. Me levanté de mi cama de color celeste con rayas blancas y casi choco con mi gran biblioteca de por lo menos unos 40 libros que con suerte había leído 29, pero servían como adorno. Vi mi libro favorito pero aún no sé la razón de por qué no lo termino de leer, sinceramente mi día es tan común que no tengo tiempo para ello. Comencé a quitarme la ropa para dormir, y luego de mi baño diario me puse la típica camisa, los típicos pantalones y las típicas zapatillas que uso todos los días. Me observé sólo 5 segundos para verme como era en ese momento, había leído sobre Hegel y me quede muy impresionado con su filosofía, no pidamos vernos como realmente somos porque estamos cambiando constantemente, no sé por qué pero me reí solo, como si me pareciera gracioso mi aspecto.

Baje las escaleras y vi que sería un día común y corriente, sin nada que me dijera, va a ser diferente por esto, esto y esto, como sea, ya inicio el ciclo y no puedo detenerlo.


	2. Un desayuno particular

**Crítica a una vida cotidiana**

**Capítulo 2: Un desayuno particular (Honor a Julio Cortazar)**

Bien estaba listo con todos los ánimos para enfrentar…otra día, si en especial porque mis hermanas estaban sentadotas viendo la televisión, como siempre, esperando que el doctor Fernando Vidal, mi padre el cual no le he hablado con el apelativo papá desde que decidió llamarme Ernesto Vidal (N/A: En la realidad eso no es cierto, mi padre es súper comunicativo conmigo).

Si, si te dije que dormí bien, pero que molesto eres, ay como te soporto, ven siéntate, están dando la televisión, si, ya sé que lo notaste, pero como tan antipático, ay pero, ya déjame, es como hablarle a una muralla. Me senté como siempre en la silla que está enfrente de la televisión y vi al antipático de Ernesto sentarse en frente mío. Mi padre me trajo mi taza con leche caliente y chocolate, luego tomé mi mochila y salí ya que eran las 07:15 hrs.

Me alegro que hayas despertado bien, hijo, si, tengo que hasta tarde, ya sabes que como soy doctor tengo que quedarme hasta horas en la noche, no me llames doctor, ¿Por qué no me llamas papá como los demás, bien, como quieras, ten.

Estaba seguro de que mi papá estaba furioso así que me calmé y tomé mi mochila, luego me largué de la casa hasta la tarde…como siempre, sabía que era momento de decir que mi día sería tranquilo como siempre y al ver a mi pequeña hermana me tranquilicé. Me despedí como todo un Vidal y me fui a la escuela, tratando de alcanzar a Emma que había salido antes que yo.


	3. Sólo un viaje

**Crítica a una vida cotidiana**

**Capítulo 3: Sólo un viaje (Honor a Mario Benedetti)**

Entre al autobús como todos los días y me senté atrás pensando de que mi vida sería distinta por lo menos un día pero me equivoque fue totalmente igual luego de varios intentos encontré a Emma sentada como si nada junto a sus amigas las arpías de la secundaria dejando de lado a su hermano solo totalmente solo algún día le demostraría que soy más importante que ellas y entenderá de una vez por todas que Ernesto Vidal es más importante que las locas de sus amigas pero ahora que lo pienso bien ¿para que? Si soy importante.

El chofer me saludo como de costumbre sin dejar de balbucear cosas que ni yo entendía como si fuera él el único importante del autobús y olvidan que su misión es solo llevarnos a la escuela bueno que hacer tendré que efectuar eso que mi hermana siempre dice oídos sordos a palabras necias o algo así que se yo.

Al fin llegamos a nuestro lugar mirando con un poco de lástima al pobre conductor no es su culpa que esté encerrado en esta chatarra metálica para llevar a unos cuantos "mocosos" como dice él a su recinto de educación bueno me despedí como todos los días para entrar a la clase que tendría ese día como todos los lunes.


	4. El día más extraño de mi vida

**Crítica a una vida cotidiana**

**Capítulo 4: El día más extraño de mi vida (Honor a Ernesto Sabato)**

En la sala de clases estaba conversando con Andrés sobre las diferentes maneras de resolver el problema de que la función del interés compuesto que teníamos como ejercicio de prueba estaba malo. Era imposible que en el problema te dijera que era con interés compuesto y que en el resultado diera lo de interés continuamente compuesto. Bueno como lo dije era verdad y mis teorías ciertas, el profesor me felicitó y otra vez todos me miraron con un gesto de repugnancia o por lo menos eso sentí. Al fin sonó el timbre y era el turno de la clase de orientación. Por supuesto algo nuevo hubo, no podemos hacer exactamente lo mismo por durante 240 de los 365 días del año. El profesor nos dijo que debíamos estar en parejas ya que habría un examen sorpresa, pero que él las escogía, bien no me tocó con el más perdedor de la clase, pero aún así quería estar con alguien más competente.

-Parece que la suerte nos unió-dijo Débora con una mirada inocente.

-"Por supuesto que nos unió, no sé por qué me habla si no tengo intenciones más allá de terminar con este trabajo"-pensé pero luego le dije-si, debe ser una casualidad

-Bien, necesito que escribas esto y terminaremos-dijo Débora.

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunté como anonadado-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, solo escribí lo que está en la pizarra y lo redacte lo mejor que pude-dijo Débora.

-Creo que está bien-dijo leyendo el papel.

Ahora que lo pienso era la primera vez que le hablaba a Débora, claro la había visto en clases de gimnasia, pero nunca le había hablado por eso pensé que no era competente. Leí una y otra vez lo que decía sus escritos, me parecían de un ser distinto al de un ser humano, como sea, finalmente estaba próximo a terminar la clase.

-Lo terminamos-me dijo-estoy muy feliz por eso.

-Claro-sonreí.

-Bueno tengo que decirte que antes te veía sólo como un sabelotodo-me dijo con una liviana sonrisa y me enojé-pero ahora veo que eres muy simpático y casi un ídolo.

-Eh, gracias-dijo un poco avergonzado por los halagos.

Bien las clases habían finalizado para lo que yo había destinado escribir, ahora se preguntan por qué este tipo escribió esto, bien porque quiero exponer al mundo mi vida, algo un tanto melancólico que me surge cada día. ¿Algo tonto, puede ser, pero ahora me siento tranquilo de que lo mostré con toda serenidad como se debe. ¿Ahora, ahora a terminar con el día agotador en un juego de fútbol como todos los días.


	5. Algo distinto

**Crítica a una vida cotidiana**

**Capítulo 5: Algo distinto (Honor a R. L. Stevenson)**

Ya cerca de las 20:00 hrs vi que mi padre estaba en casa, que raro, después de que me recalcó que iba a llegar tarde, y que no lo iba a ver. Bien, mejor, pero creo que aún no he ni mencionado algo sobre mi madre, bien, ella es muy linda y la mejor madre de todas si se omite que tiene que trabajar tanto o mas que mi padre últimamente. Su nombre es Margaret, y trabaja como psicóloga, bien se preguntan por qué trabaja tanto, bien, aquí no es muy bien remunerado el empleo como psicología, así que debe trabajar en muchos lugares. Bien al llegar a mi casa no sólo encontré a mi padre sino también a Débora sentada en el sofá, que haría, que pensaría, que algo totalmente fuera de lo que yo tenía esquematizado, pero eso me sacó de lo que tenía por completo.

-Hola-me saludó como si nada hubiera ocurrido-vaya, es muy interesante tu familia.

-Si-respondí-pero un tanto cotidiana.

-Que extraño, es el primero que lo menciona-dijo Débora-aquí todos te encuentran novedoso, como algo caído del cielo.

-"No me interesa"-pensé-como sea, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno vine a agradecerte por un gran trabajo-dijo Débora.

-"¿Sólo a eso vino, está loca"-pensé-gracias a ti también, creo.

- En realidad vine a decirte que me parece muy genial que tú-dijo Débora-y tu familia se lleven muy bien, o ¿es tan tarde, bien me despido, nos vemos.

Débora salió, y yo aún pensaba que estaba loca, ¿Quién vendría a decirte eso a tu casa, solo ella, bien, creo que tiene un poco de razón, no le he dado el crédito necesario a mi familia, pensé que tal vez podría tomar la situación en mis manos y cambiarla, ya que, al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas, creo que es hora de cambiar mi perspectiva del mundo o mejor dicho, cambiar al mundo de una vez por todas. Esa noche me acosté más tarde de lo habitual, pensando que lo mejor es que yo sea distinto y que eso influya en la sociedad de forma positiva.

Es el fin de mi día, pero mi crítica queda abierta a quien la quiera….

**FIN**

Este es el final, es muy corto, pero eso fue lo que quería exponer, bien gracias por leerlo XD….HaldamirElf


End file.
